A Chicken In Every Plot
A CHICKEN IN EVERY PLOT Episode 21 Air Date: February 17, 1982 Written By: Danny Lee Cole and Jeffrey Duncan Ray Directed By: Rod Holcomb In Saint Pierre, Virgin Island a man sits in a cabin. His nose starts to bleeds and he tries but fails to reassures himself that it’s nothing. Suddenly there are noises coming from outside. A group of men and women are chatting. Visibly shaken by them he cries out that he’s not afraid. He finds outside his window a doll with an arrow going through it. A strange figure in a suit with his face painted approaches him, threatening him. This causes him to run outside where he is chased down by a crowd with torches. The next day, a plane lands in an airport. Ralph, Billl, Pam, and Ralph’s class gets off it. Bill is telling them about his friend from the FBI; Ted McSherry. He tells them that “Teddy” was a practical joker. They are there for a salvage trip which Pam funded. Confused as where Teddy is Bill asks around playing the part that Ralph calls “the ugly american”. After being denied a cab a man approaches them offering to drive them to Teddy’s cabin. Once there they find it burned down and they also find the doll with an arrow in it. Asking the man about he is evasive saying that the fire happened two weeks ago. and leaves. They go inside to find blood on the walls. In one spot a group French words is written which Ralph translates in to “ death to the fisherman” which frightens Rhonda. Pam finds a doll in her purse which Rhonda thinks looks like her. In private Ralph and Bill talk about the trip. Teddy had called needing a boat salvaged. He believed that it would make a good spring vacation for Ralph’s students and allowed them to earn some money. Bill also talked to Teddy the Wednesday before meaning that the man lied. The two sees a man going McSherry's boat; the Catch 22. Bill approaches as Ralph changes in to the suit. As Bill comes on to the boat he is struck from behind. Ralph flies and knocks the man out. Ralph talks with Pam. The events worried him so he wants her to take the students back to the airport and leave the island. He hotwires a jeep for them. When Tony asks how he knows how to do that Ralph promises to tell him how he became a teacher. The head constable arrives but instead of arresting the man Colonel Felipe Augereau lets him go. It turns out the man is General Louis Devout; the right hand man of the President of Saint Pierre, and Teddy died the previous night of a supposed heart attack. Bill and Ralph are arrested. In their cell Ralph and Bill talk. Bill believes that Teddy was murdered. As they talk he tries to hides his feelings but he is obviously devastated by his friend’s death. Meanwhile, Pam approaches Colonel Augereau with a writ of heapus corpus. As they talk she notices a degree from the University of Kentucky on his wall. Colonel Augereau states that the writ is not enforceable. Devout and his men arrive at Ralph’s and Bill’s cell. He interrogates them as to why they have come. Devout tries to strike Ralph but the suit protects him, breaking Devout’s hand. The colonel arrives and forces Devout and his men away. He tells Ralph and Bill that the President only wants total power. He grants Pam’s writ and tells them to get off the island. Ralph, Pam, and Bill goes back to Teddy’s in order to get some vibes from his things to find out what happened. There they find a man holding a rifle on them. His English is not good, having learning it from Sunday comics but the man identifies himself as Victor Suchet; a friend of Teddy’s. Teddy had found a sunken boat but did not tell anyone where it was. That night Ralph goes on to Teddy’s boat and hologrames on his maps for the location of the missing boat. Meanwhile, at the cabin, the mysterious figure and the crowd from before enters and menaces Bill and Pam. Victor tries to save Pam but is captured. Ralph hears Pam’s screams and flies over to the cabin. He fights off the crowd and they leave. Later, the colonel arrives at the cabin. Ralph shows him the doll that looks like Rhonda. He is bothered by it and leaves. Ralph and Bill checks the map and plan to dive for it the next day. Figures with torches watch the house from a distance. The next day, the students returned startling Ralph, Bill, and Pam. The class had seen Ralph and Bill arrested and came back to help. They found torches on the side of the road used them to light their way. Elsewhere, the figure and his followers have perform a dance ceremony. Later, Pam is driving the students in a jeep when they are abducted by the followers. Ralph dives and finds the ship which turns out to have been riddled with gunfire. Checking the logs they discovered that the boat was the presidential yacht and surmises that the President’s son had him killed in order to assume power. Ralph and Bill meet up with the colonel who tell them about Pam’s and the class’ abduction. He also tells them that Victor Suchet was supposedly powerful voodoo priest who had been dead for many years. They head off to the scared grounds where Suchet and his cult met. At the sacred site Pam and the class are being held blindfolded. Devout and Victor; he is revealed to be the new President, arrive on the scene. As they talk they revealed that the figured is a man named Les Masters who they had paid to perpetrate the myth of the voodoo priest and his followers do not know anything. On the way over to the site they let out Ralph who changes in to the suit and he flies over. The new President uses his Victor persona to trick Pam in to revealing that Ralph and Bill are looking for the wreck. Hearing this he has the voodoo followers prepare to kill her. Ralph arrives and fights them off. The President tries to escape but Ralph stops him. The colonel reveals to the voodoo followers that Les Masters is a fraud. Soon, Bill has to report back to Carlisle due to the incident while the rest of the group can still spend time on the island for their vacation. The colonel arrives with the former President’s plane for Ralph, Pam, and the class to use. As a joke he arranges for Bill to the rickety plane they had used to get to the island. Ralph reminds Bill that Teddy would enjoy the joke to which Bill agrees. Category:Episodes